Assessment of subjective content usually takes manual processing. For example, assessing examination answer sheets with subjective answers is mostly done manually while assessing objective answers has been automated. Even when automated, assessing subjective answers require a reference gold standard or solution set for accurate assessment. The present disclosure in one aspect describes a computer-implemented system and method that assesses answers without an input solution set.